Sarah Murdock
by blowstoyourmind
Summary: Sarah Murdock the daughter of Matt Murdock, or the Daredevil, must follow in her fathers steps due to his death.
1. A Day In The Life

**A/N:**Welcome true believers to another Marvel story. Hopefully you'll like this one. The story will deal with daughter of Daredevil. The idea came from kingmonkey. I thank him or her for giving me the idea. If you wish to see the first time she ever showed up check out chapter six, otherwise known as The Last Call, of Ben Parker, Part One.

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing but the plot, characters actions and some characters. The idea for this story was the idea of kingmonkey. I thank you.

* * *

_**October 2005**_

Sarah Murdock sat in a never ending English class at Central NYC High. She pushed her shoulder length long hair behind her ears as she listened to Mr. McCormick go on and on about some poet. She was an orphan you could say. Well, only the school's principle knew it. Matt Murdock had died for her. To protect her. She shook her head and stared off into nowhere. Her blue eyes wandered. She wasn't blind like her father but she had inherited his sonar like superpower. "_Zak got Amy pregnant?_" she thought. She was one to abuse her powers. The school knew her as the gossip hound. She hated being called that but at least she knew everyone's secrets. She looked at the clock and saw the bell was about to ring. She looked up and her ears adjusted to the octave of the bell so not to damage her hearing. The bell rung and she got up and set off into the halls. She hated school but she knew she had to go. Her father was watching her from above. She could hear his voice sometimes. She sighed and put her books into her locker and set off for lunch. She passed the office and saw a blond girl her age sitting in a chair. "_I wonder who she is._" She shrugged it off and saw the guy she sat next to in chemistry. Ben Parker son of Peter Parker or Spider-Man as he was widely known. Her father had told her this right before he died. That was almost three years ago. An hour later she sat down in chemistry sitting next to him. "Hey Ben." she said.

"Hey Sarah." he replied nervously. "So do you know what we're doing?"

"Notes." Sarah said. "I know that for a fact."

"How exactly?" Ben asked.

"Heard the class before ours talking about it." she replied calmly. This was not the true way she knew. She used her hearing to spy in on the teacher. And oh boy was gym gonna be fun. The bell rung again and the teacher, Ms. Anderson, walked in and wrote a formula up on the board.

"We will be learning about this formula today class." she said. "Take out your note taking material and take notes on it." An hour later the bell rung and she said her goodbyes to Ben. She walked down the hall and headed off for gym.

Several hours later Sarah sat in a dirty subway car headed towards Hells Kitchen. She shook her head and looked around the dark car. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was deserted. She was the only one sitting in the car. Figures. Most people were afraid to travel to Hells Kitchen by subway. The doors opened and she exited the subway into a somewhat clean station.

She walked up the stairs and into the dark neighborhood. She coughed as the smoke from a nearby bar filled her lungs. She walked down the dark alley to an empty warehouse. She took out a key a turned it. She pushed the huge sliding door aside and closed it as she entered. Inside there were red leather costumes and masks with horns on them. She passed through the small corridor and into a larger room with old gym equipment. Punching bags, dumbbells, and other things of the sort stood alone in the room. She had pictures and newspaper articles of and about Daredevil. On a low shelf lay a pair of sunglasses. They were her fathers. They were a symbol of justice.

She continued to walk through the warehouse into a smaller home environment like section. There was the kitchen, well kind of a kitchen, the toilet in the room next door with the shower head jetting out of the wall that would only stay on for two minutes and give out cold water, the corner with a bed in it, and the little storage room she used for homework. She tossed her stuff into the storage room and headed back to the makeshift gym and put on a pair of beat up boxing gloves and started to punch the punching bag.

Several hours later night started to fall. As the moon filtered in through the lights she tied her hair into a ponytail and headed for that corridor with the red leather masks and suits in them. She got into the main part and pulled on the gloves. Soon she grabbed a pair of boots and slid them on. She reached for one of the masks and pulled it on over her head hiding the red hair under it. She climbed up a ladder and grabbed a nearby billy club. As she climbed up it she opened a hatch and onto the roof of the warehouse. She was the new avenger of justice. She would not rest until justice in Hells Kitchen had been served.

She jumped onto a nearby rooftop. She had heard about a cockfighting ring just a few blocks away. She was going to crash it and stop it. She darted around the top of the building it was being housed in a slid in through a window. She had to be quiet. Sarah quickly grabbed onto one of the rafters and swung onto a pile of crates and awaited for it to stop. The roosters started to charge and fight. She dropped down and started to punch and kick the breeders and fighters. Minutes later she left the building and within seconds the cops pulled in and they were arrested. Just another night as Daredevil. She jumped to another rooftop in the dark of night and sensed there was something wrong going on somewhere. She just couldn't put her finger on it.


	2. Lessons In Heroics

**A/N: **Thank you to all who have reviewed and I am greatly sorry for leaving you with this long wait. I've been putting off this chapter and I am sorry for that. Now on with Sarah Murdock's story. Now we pick up where we last left off.

* * *

She dashed across the rooftops, and jumped across them. The cold dark night surrounded her. Her eyes darted around looking, and searching for something. There was something wrong and she knew it. She heard running coming from an alley far away. She continued to jump from rooftop to rooftop. She sat on top of a building. The looked up in the sky and saw her dart above. The she looked down. Her bright luminous red eyes looked down on him. "Do you know where I can find Matt Murdock?" the figure asked

"He's dead." she replied. "I'm his daughter."

"Ok?" the figure said. He looked up at her and she slid down a nearby railing down onto the ground.

"Peter Parker?" she asked.

"No." he said. "His son." She had heard of him. She had also learned of his true identity. He was Ben Parker.

"Makes sense." she said. "I heard about how he hadn't been seen for awhile." She felt his face. "Looks like you've lost some of your mask."

"You don't say?" he retorted.

"Do you want help or not?" she asked.

"Yeah I need help." he replied. "But so does everyone else."

"Just shut up and follow me." she said. Sarah started to run down the dark alley. He shook his head and followed her. She started to loose him and he shot a web to keep up. She jumped over trashcans, and ran past thugs. Hells Kitchen wasn't a walk in the park. It was the worst section of New York. Even worse than the Bronx. "Took ya."

"Deal with it." he muttered. She shook her head and pulled a key out and unlocked the door she stepped in and he soon followed. She took the mask off and put it on some sort of rack. She knew he couldn't see well, but she had learned to cope with the lack of light in the warehouse.

"You made a mockery of yourself." she said.

"Yeah well I'm not the smoothest man in the world." he replied.

"True." she replied. "I would know that from personal experiences." She flipped a switch. A small amount of light came from the ceiling. Small light bulbs gave off this light.

"What the hell?" he asked. He saw her face. He knew her. "Sarah?"

"So you know now." she said. "Even after I told you I was Matt Murdock's daughter?"

"Well there are several million people in New York City so there could be another Matt Murdock out there somewhere." he muttered.

"But there can be only one Daredevil." she said. She removed the pony tail and her red hair fell back down to her shoulders. "And I'm the only other one." He walked up to her. "And you're Ben Parker."

"You figured that out when?" Ben asked. He took the mask off seeing as there was nothing to hide from her.

"Awhile ago." she said. "I strayed out of Hells Kitchen chasing someone and saw you pull your mask on." He laughed a bit. "Looks like we're hanging out outside of chemistry."

"Looks like it." Ben said. "But for a better cause how about you answer my question."

"Shoot." she replied.

"Why the hell did you bring me to this old rundown warehouse?" Ben asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"No reason." she replied. She jumped up onto a nearby railing. "You need help."

"From you?" he asked. "I don't think so."

''So sure about that?" she asked. She jumped up and grabbed onto a nearby pillar and pulled herself up. "I've been doing Hells Kitchen since I was 13." Sarah jumped over to another nearby pillar and hung on it. "And you've been doing your job since the beginning of this month."

"And you're point is?" Ben asked.

"Never mind." she muttered. "Just dodge the bullets and knives."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ben yelled. "Holy shit!'' A knife came flying at him. He quickly shot down and jumped out of the way of a bullet. She grinned a bit as she tossed the knives through the air. The blade of one nicked his shoulder. Nothing big. Hours later she lay on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

_Nothing was perfect,_ she thought._ And Hells Kitchen is a perfect example for the world._ She heard Ben stirring in the kitchen. She shook her head, and got up. She walked out of the room, and to where Ben was.

"Trying to escape Ben?" she asked. "You need help with your powers. You can barely fight, and you're about as agile as an elephant." She laughed a little and her red hair slightly blew from a slight breeze that drifted through the warehouse. He sighed and dropped back down onto the ground. She smiled and headed back to her bed.

* * *

**A/N:** I must add, that this story isn't one of my top priorities and most likely will be put on hold until I'm finished with the Ben Parker Saga. Sorry for that but it's a bit hard to balance both. 


End file.
